fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Moonlight Etude
Moonlight Etude is a Magical type song, as it combines the sexy type of Moonlight destiny with the cute type of Etude of Radiance. it's also Madeline Sycamore 's Image song. Short Version Romaji= Tsukiakari ukabi slope ni Naranda ashitao ga futatsu Kon'na itoshī shunkan wo, futari de Unaziuita koi ni mitsume au Zutto mamorareteru koto, otagai kanjite ita ne Hajimarii no yokan wa sukoshi dake okubyō te wo tsunaide hoshī moonlight, motto yoku kao wo misete, nē Tsuki ga michiru, Kagayaki ni tsutsumare nagara anata no nukumori wo kanjite iru no Eien no ai wo shinjiaeru nukumori trust you, trust me, chikaimashō Meguriaeta, love |-| Kanji= WIP |-| English= On a moonlit slope, two lines of footprints extend we made a promise To spend this beloved time together And we stand there, gazing at each other in mutual love Each time I look up at the sky, it feels like someone else is too, As if they also feel that they're protected by it I feel a bit scared, like something is about to begin, and want to hold your hand Moonlight, Let me see your face better, hey The moon waxes, Enveloped in radiance, I can feel your warmth The warmth of an eternal love we both believe in Trust you, trust me, let's swear on this Love we've found Extended Version Romanji= Tsukiakari ukabi slope ni Naranda ashitao ga futatsu Kon'na itoshī shunkan wo, futari de Unaziuita koi ni mitsume au Zutto mamorareteru koto, otagai kanjite ita ne Hajimarii no yokan wa sukoshi dake okubyō te wo tsunaide hoshī moonlight, motto yoku kao wo misete, nē Tsuki ga michiru,Kagayaki ni tsutsumare nagara anata no nukumori wo kanjite iru no Eien no ai wo shinjiaeru nukumori trust you, trust me, chikaimashō Meguriaeta, love Taisetsu na omoi wa itsudemo anata ga kidzukasete kureta Bukiyōna kyō no itoshisa ni namae o tsukeru yō ni Fushigi, shiawase nano ni, tokidoki namida ga koborete Urumu sekai wa itsu yori, kirei ne Kagayaki no etude wo ima tashika na ashidori de aruite iru ne Dō ka shinpai shinai de, anata ga ireba daijōbu Tabun mubōbi ni nareta bun Mada bukiyō ni natte shimau ah, Sono manazashi no kanata made todokitai yume no ketsumatsu made kiss you, kiss me, chikawasete Tada hitotsu no love Kagayaki no etude wo ima tashika na ashidori de aruite iru ne Kagayaki no kanata ni me wo korashite Kokoro ni atsumeru takusan no eien wo dakishimete Tsuki ga michiru… subete wo hikari ni kaeshite Eien no ai wo watashi-tachi ni mo kureru trust you, trust me, chikaimashō Koko de meguri aeta love |-| English= On a moonlit slope, two lines of footprints extend we made a promise To spend this beloved time together And we stand there, gazing at each other in mutual love Each time I look up at the sky, it feels like someone else is too, As if they also feel that they're protected by it I feel a bit scared, like something is about to begin, and want to hold your hand Moonlight, Let me see your face better, hey The moon waxes, Enveloped in radiance, I can feel your warmth The warmth of an eternal love we both believe in Trust you, trust me, let's swear on this Love we've found You always made me realize what was really important Like giving a name to the beauty in today's clumsiness Odd, even though I'm happy, at times I find myself crying The world looks even prettier blurred by tears Now I walk with a steady step to an etude of radiance I'll try not to worry; I'm okay so long as I have you As much as I've let up my defenses I might have gotten clumsy again, ah Until I go beyond your gaze and reach the limit of my dreams Kiss you, kiss me, let us swear on Our one and only love Enveloped in radiance, I can feel your warmth Straining my eyes beyond the light Holding countless eternities dear within my heart The moon waxes... Returning everything to light And giving us this eternal love Trust you, trust me, let's swear on this Love we've found here |-| |-| Kanji= WIP Category:Songs Category:Image Songs